BANICA CONCHITA: User Guide and Manual
by Firemockingjay
Summary: A basic manual on how to take care of your new cannibalistic warlord. Based on Seven Deadly Sins series. I only own this manual!


**Thank you to everyone who liked my other manuals! I hope you enjoy this one too!  
**

* * *

**BANICA CONCHITA: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just invested in a BANICA CONCHITA unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your BANICA CONCHITA unit while not getting eaten, possibly alive, we've taken the liberty of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read before attempting to come within eyesight of your unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Banica Conchita. May also reply to "Vaniqa Conchita," "The Great Conchita," "Vampire Girl," and "Repulsive Food Eater Girl," though she may be a bit irritable at the last two. Or proud. No one has lived to tell. In fact, just call her Banica or "The Great Conchita."

Age: 29

Place of Manufacture: Beelzenia

Height: N/A

Weight: Fluctuates constantly, but no one was brave or stupid enough to ask without being eaten.

**WARNING!: DO NOT DO ANYTHING AT ALL TO UPSET THIS UNIT IN ANYWAY AND ALWAYS HAVE A FOOD SUPPLY LARGE ENOUGH TO FEED TWO WORLDS. IN FACT, DON'T INTERACT WITH HER AT ALL. IF SHE RUNS OUT OF FOOD, GET MORE QUICKLY OR RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND WAIT UNTIL SHE EATS HERSELF.**

**With the delivery of this unit, you should have signed a wavier saying that we, at Evillious Co., are not responsible for any damage done by this unit, mental or physical.**

**Your unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) red dress

One (1) black corset

One (1) pair of detached red sleeves

One (1) red waist sash

One (1) red and black choker with an emerald

One (1) prized possession, Glass of Conchita

Two (2) sets of four menus

One (1) STUPID BUTLER (Named because he seems to be less smart than the WICKED MAID as he is seen serving Conchita without being aware the fact that the dishes he often brings to Conchita were the corpses of her victims.)

One (1) WICKED MAID (Named because she seems to have a macabre personality as she is seen serving Conchita with delight despite the fact that the dishes she serves are the corpses of her master's victims.)

We provide you Conchita's servants, Stupid Butler and Wicked Maid, free of cost because they serve your BANICA CONCHITA happily and loyally no matter what. Also, when your BANICA CONCHITA runs out of food, they will be the first ones she eats after your plates, so use that time wisely to either run away very fast, or get her more food. We suggest you also buy her 15th chef, JOSEPH CRIM, at a low, low, price of $7999!

**Programming:**

Your BANICA CONCHITA unit is capable of doing some disturbing things:

1) Eating: Your BANICA CONCHITA has an iron stomach. She can eat enough to feed a huge army for a week in one sitting, eats what no one else even thinks of eating, and eats four times a day: Breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a midnight snack. Your STUPID BUTLER and WICKED MAID can handle the menus (provided) and cook if you haven't bought the JOSEPH CRIM unit (see above for the special deal.) She will resort to cannibalism with no regret and later eating herself if there's no food.

2) Wine Maker: She can create her own special wine, Blood Grave, from...well...blood.

**Removal of your BANICA CONCHITA from Packaging:**

1) Release the STUPID BUTLER and WICKED MAID, then run away to somewhere safe while they wake her up.

2) (Not recommended) Put any piece of food in a 5ft range of her box. She will burst out and devour the food.

**Reprogramming:**

After successfully awakening your BANICA CONCHITA, you'll have the option to reprogram her. Their modes are as follows:

_Gluttonous (default)_

_Cannibalistic (default)_

_Starving_

Your unit is constantly hungry, which is why one of her default modes is _Gluttonous_. Even if she eats all the food in the world, she will still be hungry, therefore if you wish to keep her alive, you must supply her with an enormous, constant supply of food. She will not feel sorry eating other people for various reasons, hence _Cannibalistic._ Of course, if you get tired of having her around, just cut off her food supply and let Gluttony run it's course.

_Starving: _This mode is only unlocked when your BANICA CONCHITA starts to run out of food. She will eat JOSEPH CRIM if you bothered to get him, then STUPID BUTLER, then WICKED MAID, then you, then all the food left before eating herself and dying.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**Joseph Crim**: Banica's chef and one of her victims. He asked her for a vacation, she refused reluctantly and ate him afterwards.

**Wicked Maid**: One of Banica's victims. She ate her after being loyal to her. The maid happily serves her master even though she's feeding her corpses and other gruesome foods.

**Stupid Butler**: One of Banica's victims. Like the Wicked Maid, he also was a very loyal servant of Banica. He serves his master with no regrets even though he feeds her the most gruesome and grotesque foods.

**Master of the Graveyard**: The reawakened form of the Glass of Conchita, Banica's prized possession. She bears a resemblance to Banica, and she also eats humans, just as Conchita did.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning herself. Any attempt from anyone to help her will result in their consumption.

**Feeding:**

Need I explain?

**Rest:**

Actively eating from the time she wakes up until about midnight, then she goes to bed after her midnight snack. The cycle then repeats when she wakes up.

**FAQ:**

Q: She ate one of my friends because my friend said that what she was eating was gross!

A: We did say that:

a) Don't insult her in anyway or even interact with her unless she somehow addresses you with an order or a question.

b) You signed a wavier that clearly stated that we are not responsible for any damage, mental or physical, that this unit has caused.

c) She won't think twice or regret resorting to cannibalism.

So, we can't do anything.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Instead of a cannibalistic warlord, you got an identical woman in a red gothic lolita styled dress, a black mini top hat with a veil, and holding a parasol who turns the outside of your house into a vast graveyard because she ate any living thing that trespassed into your property.

Solution: Oops! We accidentally sent you a MASTER OF THE GRAVEYARD unit instead! She is the reincarnation of BANICA CONCHITA and devours any intruders who would trespass into Gallerian's Theater, or in this case, your house. Backed up by her two loyal servants (the reincarnations of STUPID BUTLER and WICKED MAID), she prowls the area, corpses continuously piling up with each new unlucky bystander until the area turns into a mass graveyard.

**End Notes:**

With a lot of luck, caution, and food, you'll find BANICA CONCHITA to be a valuable companion. We wish you luck, and we hope you enjoy your unit! Until you get eaten.


End file.
